Crayons
by Crimson Chrysanthemum
Summary: Semi-AU. Is it possible for a love story to start with crayons? This is a story about two people who are different, but make it out of this world alright.


**Hi Everyone! This is an one-shot for you all. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Crayons are dangerous. They are more dangerous than you can ever imagine. You see this pink haired kid? Crayons totally 'ruined' his life. Crayons are like the epitome of ro- I mean danger. Pshh, you thought I was gonna say romantic-ness? (I don't care if it's not a word. Screw you.) I would never say that in my entire life._

**Then why do act that way when you're with Lucy, flame-bastard?**

_Shut up, popsicle freak. Let me tell my freaking story, jeez. What an ass. Anyways, this is the story of a little boy and girl at the tender age of four._

* * *

Many children were sitting at the wooden tables placed in the small classroom. The children were talking amongst themselves. Most of the children were currently involved in their current task; drawing pictures with crayons. One little girl with golden blonde hair was quietly humming to herself while drawing the outline of a key and a mermaid.

Meanwhile, a little boy with salmon-pink hair was possessively holding his crayon box to himself. There was no way he was sharing his colorful crayons with morons with grubby hands, like that snotty Gray Fullbuster kid. Gray was the weirdest kid Natsu had ever met. Natsu swore that he saw Gray shoot out an icicle from his nose once. 'Like, who the hell does that?' Natsu thought. He glared at his crayons' predators and shouted, "No way in hell am I going to share with you people!" Then he waddled over to the little blonde haired girl's table and sat down next to her.

"What'cha drawing, Lucy?" asked Natsu cheerfully.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu's face inching dangerously close to her, so she did the most logical thing that came to a four-year old's mind: scream. (Like, what else are you supposed to do? Push him away or ask what he is doing? Pshhh. Too mainstream. Get with the program, bro.) Lucy's scream was pretty much equivalent to a group of dying elephants. Except maybe like, ten times that. (You know, like AHHHEEHHEEHEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE?)

_See what I mean? The teachers in school teach you the wrong things. You spell the word 'crayons' like this: R. They must be retarded or something. _

**Maybe you are just retarded. Is losing to me starting to take a toll on you?**

_Dude. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. MY. STORY? You don't see me roaming around in your story, leaving my shitty comments everywhere, do you? That's right. You. Don't. So go away and leave my beautiful, inspirational story alone. Anyways, back to the story._

"…Owwww, Lucy. What was that for?" said Natsu as he rubbed his ears. "Sorry, you were _too_ in my face," meekly replied Lucy as she went back to her drawing. She reached into a crayon box to find silver for her mermaid's scales but had no luck. She frowned slightly and peered closer into the box.

"Luce, I have a silver crayon in _my_ crayon box. Do you wanna use it? I also have red, and a crimson, and a scarlet, and…," Natsu trailed off until he saw the dark aura around Lucy. "You, you, you have… a silver crayon?" asked Lucy. Natsu only saw the shine of Lucy's teeth before… before… the tiger pounced.

"Natsu darling, I love you so, so much. Now, crayons?" said Lucy. Natsu meekly handed over the box before huddling back into his corner of darkness again. "Thanks, bye babe," yelled Lucy before she went back to coloring.

Let's just say that after that day, Natsu was mentally scarred and his image of the perfect, cute, little Lucy was shattered. And Lucy was happy with her box of colorful crayons. But this is their own happily ever after.

**_Natsu darling, where are you? I'm gonna need those pretty little coins of yours!_**

_Uhh, coming Lucy! Well, this is our own little fairytale. Mine started with crayons. How is yours going to start?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Also, if anyone of you have read my other story ****_Tadaima, Fairy Tail_**** and wanted to create some fanart. If anyone of you create one, please send it via email to this account: .fanfiction . I look foward to seeing your drawings! Feel free to create some fanart for this one-shot as well! See you guys next time!**

**-Angie-chan**


End file.
